1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low voltage differential signal (LVDS) driving circuit, and in particular relates to improving a slew rate for an LVDS driving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A low operation voltage design is generally used for saving power consumption.
However, for high speed transmission interfaces, such as a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI), serial advanced technology attachment interface (SATA interface), peripheral component interconnect express interface (PCIE interface) and so on, the slew rate of the signals of LVDS driving circuits may be slowed down by limited operation voltage, and, transmission efficiency of these transmission interfaces is affected.